Doceava Mariposa
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Desde hace algún tiempo, Hermione ha perdido la fe en sus mariposas. Y luego de curar su herida que nunca cerró, se da cuenta de lo importante que era no perder nunca la esperanza, y que el futuro nunca es lo que esperas.


**Doceava Mariposa**

Hermione estaba echada en su cama, cuan larga era, viendo el tiempo pasar de forma aburrida. Esta chica de diecisiete años, una de las mejores en su promoción y esperando que llegara una lechuza diciéndole que era la Premio Anual, no tenía gran cosa que hacer en esos momentos, día 21 de Julio.

Habia salido hacia un mes de Hogwarts, su escuela en la cual estudiaba magia, y después de que llegaran las vacaciones, se encontraba en su casa, casi todo el tiempo solitaria, ocupando su tiempo en cosas que en realidad no quería hacer, como haraganear en ese momento. Y todo porque su vida se encontraba aún en la escuela, o en La Madriguera, donde estaban sus mejores amigos. Harry había derrotado a Voldemort hacia finales de curso, luego de una cruenta batalla en el castillo. Con el villano muerto, muchos mortífagos habían huido, y la paz, tan ansiada desde ya hacía mucho tiempo, se podía respirar poco a poco luego de todo lo que había sucedido. Aún había ataques, pero ya eran los mínimos, y no había ninguna víctima fatal.

El curso había terminado, Hermione Granger obtuvo las calificaciones más altas en su promoción –otra vez- de su curso de sexto y de todo Hogwarts. Pero ella era menor de edad, muggle y hechicera, por lo cual debía irse a su casa, un lugar alejado de todo el entorno el cual la rodeaba casi siempre.

Harry y Ron se veían bastante lejanos desde su casa en el norte de Londres, y nada podía hacer para verlos más seguido, más que darles ocasionales visitas a sus amigos, o enviar cartas. Vivía constante de ver a Hedwig o a Pig, pero eso era pocas veces. Y al estar en su casa –a pedido del señor y a señora Granger-, solo podía tener contacto con sus padres, casi la única familia que tenía. Y es que a veces escuchar a George Granger sobre su trabajo, o sobre el cuidado de los dientes, o sobre política o sobre cualquier otra cosa, era frustrante. O contemplar a Jean Granger al desayuno o a la cena sobre el mundo que los rodeaba, y ella misma. Que Hermione debía comprar más ropa, arreglarse más, salir más. ¡Salir más! Ella salía todas las mañanas a pasear, con Crookshanks, y en las tardes también, esta vez sola. Y la razón final por la que ella no podía salir a caminar y tomar aire fresco, era por el sol de las tres de la tarde, y abajo no quería estar, pues era el día en que sus padres se quedaban en casa todo el día. Y ambos estaban en una discusión sobre los mejore métodos de tapar una muela, pues tenían diferentes opiniones.

Hermione, ya totalmente aburrida de su ocio, se levantó, y se decidió a hacer cualquier cosa para distraer su mente, por lo que se dispuso a examinar la que había sido su habitación por casi dieciocho años. La puerta estaba en un rincón. No recordaba las veces por las que había entrado allí llorando por una discusión o porque la molestaban, o porque no había cumplido las expectativas en la escuela. Era de un color claro, y casi se mimetizaba con la pared. Su puerta era especial, pues debajo de la pintura, estaban las líneas que su madre dibujaba para ver cuánto crecía cada día.

A su lado y paralela a la cama, estaba su estantería. Era de roble y bien barnizada, y tan alta que alcanzaba a tocar –y chocar- con el cielo, toda ella llena de libros. Estaban separados por tema y tamaño –del colegio, sus favoritos, clásicos y simplemente muggles-, y alcanzaban a tapar más de la mitad de la pared del suelo hasta el techo. Era especial, pues había nacido de una pequeña estantería colgada de la pared que su padre le había hecho.

A los pies de la cama, estaba el armario, donde guardaba toda su ropa. Era de madera oscura, y de grandes picaportes. Si se veía de frente, como Hermione lo hacía en ese instante, tan solo se verían las dos puertas. Se levantó, y abrió con suavidad y seguridad las puertas. El contenido no había variado en muchos años. Eran los mismos vestidos de verano y las mismas prendas abrigadas de invierno. Revisó las perchas, acariciando su vestimenta con las puntas de los dedos, y viendo una con especial atención. Primero, estaba s vestido de fiesta color champagne. Su madre le reprochaba que comprara ropa más femenina, como los vestidos. Su padre, para su cumpleaños número catorce le había regalado un vestido sobrio, que le quedaba muy bien y que sorprendentemente le gustaba. Era perfecto. Lo usó para todas las ocasiones como Navidad y otros eventos familiares. Después, había horribles chaqueta que nunca usó y que no usaría jamás, suéteres de tonos claros que generalmente usaba en otoño, y otros más luminosos para primavera. Había vestidos de suave tela para andar en casa, como el que usaba en ese momento. Los jeans estaban guardados en uno de los múltiples cajones que estaban ubicados hacia el extremo derecho del armario. Allí se guardaba todo lo demás: ropa interior, playeras, pijamas, y otras prendas.

Y, hasta arriba, estaba una caja. Escondida y camuflada, pero allí estaba. Hermione la sacó de allí, y la puso encima de su cama, cerrando y olvidándose momentáneamente del armario. Era una caja especial, oscura y algo más grande que un cajón. En ella había recuerdos. Hermione sabía que sus padres los habían guardado allí, para que ella pudiese verlos y…recordar.

Eran de su vida muggle. Hasta que recibió su carta a os once años y supo su verdadera naturaleza, esa había sido su vida, y la que hubiera tenido. Dentro de la caja estaban todos sus trabajos escolares, sus libros de clases como lengua y aritmética. Y encima de todo, había una foto, que era de su curso a los diez años, donde ella también salía. En ese entonces, ella era un torbellino sabihondo de rizos castaños. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar sobre esa vida y en cómo había cambiado. Como ella había cambiado. Ahora ya no veía a sus ex compañeros, y cuando los veía en las calles, no la reconocían, y ella no se atrevía a saludarlos aunque si supiese perfectamente quienes eran. Quienes jugaban con ella, quienes reían con ella y la ayudaban. Habían sido especiales.

Entonces no tenía amigos estables, pues todos se conocían, y todos eran agradables. Y era feliz. Esa época era especial, cuando nadie la envidiaba por su promedio de diez, cuando nadie la despreciaba por ser una hija de muggles, cuando sonreía por sonreír, cuando jugaba por jugar, y vivía sin saber sobre la magia. Pero no cambiaría su presente, ni quería el otro. Tan solo, era una herida que había cicatrizado mal, y que había que volver a abrir para poder curar. Pero dolía, dolía pensar en lo que había sido y no es, por lo que derramó un par de lagrimitas de nostalgia.

Ya vista, guardó la foto, pero un par de colores brillantes llamaron su atención. Debajo de un libro, había una mariposa. Era una mariposa dibujada y bien decorada, que en la parte de atrás tenía grabado un número: nueve. La sacó, y buscando por todas partes dentro de la caja, encontró las otras diez. Eran once en total. Había unas mariposas extrañas, otras muy lindas, y otras que simplemente no parecían una mariposa hasta que se comparaban con otras. Hermione recordó las historias. Su madre la había leído un libro sobre la lealtad y la esperanza.

Año tras año, una niña hacia flores de papel, y las guardaba, para poder enseñarle a su padre como había avanzado en el origami, pues él le enseñaba. Pasaron los años, y el padre no volvía. Luego de once años, la niña, que ahora era mujer, aún no perdía las esperanzas, y seguía haciendo las flores de papel. El día que empezó todo, y se cumplió el doceavo año, ella estaba terminando su doceava flor, y vio a través del jardín a un hombre anciano que volvía a casa. Era su padre. Nunca dejó de creer en él, y en las flores. La pequeña Hermione siguió su ejemplo, y deposito sus esperanzas sobre un futuro mejor en las mariposas. Y dibujó una año tras año en el solsticio de verano. Hasta el año pasado, cuando las ilusiones se fueron desvaneciendo hasta olvidarlas por completo.

Hermione guardó todo, menos las mariposas, y las puso en orden del seis hasta el diecisiete. Guardó a todo vapor la máquina, y se sentó en un escritorio, lo último que le faltaba por ver en su habitación. Lo tenía desde los ocho, cuando sus padres decidieron dárselo para que hiciera sus tareas escolares. Y allí cada verano leía y escribía sus cartas, dándole a cada una un toque especial tan solo por sentirse sentada en aquel lugar. Era un escritorio especial.

Allí, Hermione se dispuso a trabajar, sacando colores, tinta y papel. Estuvo dibujando unas bellas alas que pintó de rojo, con líneas de dorado; un torso de color amarillo y azul, delineando con cuidado cada línea; las patas de un intenso color verde, dándole un toque respingado; y las antenas cortas de dos colores: plateado y dorado. Esa era su mariposa de ese año. Hermione, tomando sus once mariposas, las pegó en el borde superior, dejando la última mariposa encima del escritorio, y cerca de la cama. Poco a poco, tomaba la forma de la habitación de sus sueños, sobre mariposas, pero no imaginando lo que la llevaría a concluir lo que empezó hace ya doce años enteros.

Estaba tan ocupada en lo que hacía, que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se baría dejando ver a dos adultos que a contemplaban con amor, viendo a su pequeña niña ya crecida, dando paso a la mujer que ya era. Y cuando terminó de pegar la última, se dio vuelta ante el carraspeo de su padre.

-¿Qué hacías, cariño? –preguntó Jean Granger, examinando las mariposas, y con atención la más grande y nueva.

-Terminando lo que empecé hace años, mamá. –le respondió su hija con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Esa es una mariposa nueva? –preguntó George Granger con una curiosidad que le caracterizaba, señalando la grande sobre el escritorio.

-Y especial, papá. Es mi doceava mariposa.


End file.
